1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to digital image processing, and more particularly to a color interpolation system and method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
As an image sensor is commonly equipped with a color filter array (CFA), for example arranged as Bayer pattern, Raw image data retrieved from the image sensor therefore need be subjected to demosaicing to reconstruct a full color image. The demosaicing is normally performed by interpolation technique.
Image enhancement is another digital image processing commonly used to enhance one or more image parameters such as contrast, sharpness, etc. The image enhancement may be performed according to the results of edge detection or gradient.
In a conventional imaging system, the raw image data retrieved from the image sensor are firstly subjected to interpolation operation, followed by image enhancement process. One disadvantage of the conventional imaging system is its inherent drawback that red data and blue data are sampled at a rate substantially lower than green data, such that the imaging system generates distorted image with low sharpness.
For the foregoing reasons, a need has arisen to propose a novel imaging system with improved quality.